


Alone Together

by EatSleepAnime



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatSleepAnime/pseuds/EatSleepAnime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuko is not at the shop so Domeki decides to take advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

One afternoon while Watanuki was walking down the street to go to Yuuko's shop he felt a dangerous spirit going towards him and started to walk faster.

Normally Watanuki would not worry about spirits after school on his way to the shop since Domeki would be with him but he had to stay for archery practice. He remembered the way Domeki told him to wait for him till he was done and becoming angry with him telling Domeki that he could take care of himself.

Now that he felt the powerful and dangerous spirit he wished that he had stayed and waited for the archer. Running fast since the spirit was getting closer he almost screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around he saw that it was Domeki and Watanuki breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

"I told you to wait for me." Domeki said with an expressionless face. Hearing Domeki say that Watanuki felt a wave of anger and yelled about how he could take care of himself. 

When Domeki put a finger in his ear to block out the screaming Domeki took the hand that was on Watanuki's shoulder and instead grabbed his hand and pulled to Yuuko's shop.

"I can walk by myself!" Watanuki yelled while frantically waving his other arm. Soon they were at the entrance to the shop. On the door he saw a note from Yuuko saying that she went out somewhere to take care of something and that Watanuki and Domeki should stay the night there. 

When another hand took the note Watanuki was waving his arms again yelling that he was reading that and that he should have more manners.

Ignoring him again Domeki went inside and took off his shoes. Watanuki mad at being ignored grumbled as he followed him and took his shoes off. When he felt a pull on his arm Watanuki told him that he was busy and needed to clean the shop.

"You can do it later." When there were more tugs on his arm Watanuki ignored it until the hand that was tugging on his arm went to his waist and pulled him against Domeki's body. 

Crushing his lips against Watanuki's he used his tongue to force open his mouth and groaned at the taste of Watanuki.

Putting his other hand around Watanuki's waist he lifted him off the ground and Watanuki's legs instinctively went around Domeki's waist. 

Moaning at the feel of Domeki's hard length against his butt he slowly grinded himself on it making him moan again and for Domeki to give a low groan.

When he was put on a bed he realized that they were now in one of the rooms they use when they stay the night.

"When did-" Watanuki was cut off as Domeki kissed him again. Moving down Domeki started to suck and bite at Watanuki's neck. Watanuki's panting filled his ears and made him more impatent. 

Giving one last bite to his neck Domeki pulled away and quickly took off the seer's clothes. Putting a finger to Watanuki's entrance he slowly pushed it in. When he was use to it he put in more fingers.

When Domeki deemed him ready he lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Wrapping his legs around Domeki's waist Watanuki pushed Domeki deeper inside of him and let out a loud moan.

Hearing Watanuki made Domeki thrust in and out of him fast and hard. The sound of skin slapping against each other and Watanuki's moan where the only sounds heard from the room.

When Domeki thrusted against a bundle of nerves inside Watanuki it made him cry out and tighten around Domeki when he had his release. After a few more thrusts Domeki emptied himself inside Watanuki. Panting lightly Domeki grabbed a cloth and cleaned them both off.

When he was done he gathered Watanuki in his arm and kissed him on the head. With his head fitted in the crook of Domeki shoulder he whisper a quick 'I love you' before going to sleep.

"I love you too," Domeki placed another kiss on Watanuki's head and then went to sleep.


End file.
